mi linda Loli
by Maken.toko y yeko
Summary: un cambio radical un shinigami celoso una niña inocente que seguirá después?
1. Chapter 1

MI LINDA LOLI

**Se me ocurrió esto cuando maken no estaba presente y Yeko me ayudo *risa pervertida* **

**Wozoo como están vine a traerles cosas románticas ¬w¬ porque estoy sentimental también habrá perversidades….**

**Sumary: un cambio radical un shinigami celoso una niña inocente que seguirá después**

**Diclaimer: soul eater no es mío sino todos comerían bolillo x3**

Era una mañana en death city era todo normal igual en shibusen todo normal solo que en la mañana algo cambio…

-Vamos crona no puedes esconderte para siempre- peleo maka con su amiga pelirrosa

-no quiero me da pena- dijo crona

-vamos se te ve bien solo por ponerte un tipo de ropa diferente no te morirás- seguía insistiendo maka

- ya está bien… kuso- susurro la chica tímida

-te escuche –grito maka

- gomen =3= - dijo la pelirrosa

-Valla cambio no pareces tu asta te ves sexi- dijo maka picarona

-urusai… - dijo roja crona

**Pov crona:**

Hay es tan incomodo estar lidiando con las miradas de los demás me miran raro no debí ponerme esta ropa quien en su sano juicio elegiría una blusa de tirantes blanca con una faldita negra corta y unas botas negras, claro no se podía esperar menos de maka y Liz definitivamente no se lidiar con esto.

Pov normal:

Estaban caminando por el shibusen para ir a sus clases no tardaron en salir donde el alumnado estaba presente, todas las miradas se cruzaban en las piernas de porcelana de crona … no faltaban los murmureos y los chiflidos por los chicos y croa como es una niña inocente no comprendía nada al llegar al salón crecent moon sus amigos les daban la espalda exceptuando a Black star gritando su grande ego dentro del salón

-Ohayo- dijo alegre maka

-o-Ohayo- dijo una nerviosa crona atrás de ella

-Ohayo- contestaron todos al unísono

Cuando se voltearon todos quedaron impactados menos Liz que fue la de la gran idea, no podían creerlo crona con una mini falda con una mini blusita… o por kami parecía una Loli.

Luego de 3 segundos 2 de sus amigos cayeron inconscientes de un derrame nasal se esperaba de soul pero de kid hola estamos hablando de kid el señor caballero el señor las damas primero señores salió su pervertido interior.

-Sabia que esto serviría- dijo Liz con una sonrisa picara

-Llego el gran ore-sama que tanto miran… *derrame nasal*-

-Black star- grito tsubaki

-espero que no causemos un desastre – dijo maka con una gotita en la sien

-hola chicos- llego ox con harvar y kilik –de que hablan… *derrame nasal*-

-esperemos que no- dijo Liz

-Etto que les pasa- dijo crona pinchándolos con un palito a todos

-nada crona nada- dijeron Liz y maka al unísono

Después de clases los 6 chicos salieron de la enfermería toda sonrojada y con tapones en la nariz

-Cool crona se ve genial con esa falda parece una linda Loli-comento soul

-Si el gran ore-sama se imagina tocando esas piernas- *cara pervertida*

-Y tu kid que le miraste a crona e pervertido-dijo el alvino

-p-primero Y-yo no le vi nada eso n-no es de u-un caballero y segundo no digas esas cosas de crona ella es una niña inocente es mucha cosa para ustedes dos- respondió celoso

-admítelo kid nygus dijo que el que sangro mas de todos fuiste tú-dijo Black star

-se ve linda y ustedes ojala no le toquen ni un pelo – respondió indiferente kid

-igual que su hermano eres un celoso kid * mirada picara*tienen suerte de seguir vivos ragnarok no es nada compasivo con pervertidos acosadores como ustedes – dijo Liz

-¿QUE LOS IDIOTAS QUE?- grito detrás de los chicos un furioso ragnarok

-corran- le dijo la peli ceniza a los demás

-muy tarde – dijo ragnarok

Al final del día todos aprendieron su lección a excepción de cierto shinigami que sentía un extraño sentimiento hacia la chica de cabellos rosas al final de la paliza se pregunto – que es esto que siento es ¿incomodo? No, no es la palabra umm será celoso? Un momento dije celoso, de esos dos por crona? Que me pasa -

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Recordad que:**

**1: crona es una niña inocente**

**2: ragnarok esta de forma humana en este fic**

**Rewiev?**


	2. un accidente la revelacion de un sentimi

**Creo que debo disculparme por no continuar pero mi imaginación se fue a no sé dónde y regreso ahorita jejeje *se da un toko-chop metal* bueno el fic**

**Pero ya lo hice disfruten**

***Soul eater no es mío TwT***

**Un accidente y la revelación del sentimiento **

Al día siguiente en el shibusen los técnicos platicaban con sus respectivas armas cuando cierta Loli llego más despampanante que nunca con un conjunto de una falda rosa con un corsé blanco y medias arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos haciéndole juego con su cabello

-Si soul el libro es interesante- decía maka a su arma

-Ya ya está bien lo leeré – dijo con flojera el peliblanco

-a porque me escondieron mi ropa y me dejaron esto – se maldecía crona con un deje de cansancio

-bueno voy por una soda – se despidió soul de maka

-está bien y ¡tráeme una ¡- le grito maka

-si si – le dijo su arma

Los dos iban tan distraídos que chocaron de cara (crona y soul) y cayeron al piso provocando un roce en sus labios uno encima del otro….

-pero que… - dijo mentalmente soul sonrojado

-ump- solo pudo hacer ese sonido la pelirrosa mas roja que un tomate

…

Mientras en un pasillo viendo lo sucedido estaba un shinigami lleno de ira y rabia procesando lo que había visto estaba tan enfadado que golpeo el muro con gran fuerza que le provoco un agujero…

Soul rápidamente se levanto con un sonrojo de igual color de sus ojos

-he crona d-déjame ayudarte- dijo el ojirubi

-h-hi- dijo crona con la cabeza baja

-SOUL EATER EVANS QUE LINDO- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¿nani?- dijeron los dos volteando hacia atrás

-k-kid no te había v-visto- dijo soul… -ni a crona-

El albino la volteo a ver a crona causándole una hemorragia nasal al ver a la inocente niña con semejante vestimenta

-te pasa algo soul- le dijo inocente la pelirrosa

-no crona eres muy linda al preguntar jejeje *limpiando sangre y observándola de arriba abajo *

-Y TU QUE LE VES PERVERTIDO-le dijo el azabache gritando

-que no le veré- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

-¡QUE¡-grito el shinigami

Por impulso el ojiambar tomo a la pelirrosa y la envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente

-DEJA A CRONA… CRONA ES MIAA¡- grito celoso el shinigami

- ¿sabes que acabas de hacer?- le dijo soul riéndose

-he?- dijo confundido el shinigami

Mientras alrededor de ellos estaban todo el shibusen viendo el pequeño show que causo death the kid

-¿y-yo soy tuya kid?- pregunto crona confundida

-¿crona?... yo…tu…soul… ¿me gustas? – dijo el azabache volteándola a ver…*derrame nasal*

-¡KID¡- grito crona preocupada

Mientras que en la bola que estaba ahí veía con miseria a kid

-vaya a lo que llego- dijo Liz

-fue vergonzoso- dijo tsubaki con una gotita en la sien

-¡Lo mato¡- dijo maka al saber que fue lo que paso

-¿he? a soul o a kid – pregunto Liz

-A LOS DOS- dijeron maka y ragnarok llegando al ver todo el escándalo

**Gomen esta cortito prometo actualizar pronto TwT si esque no se me va la imaginación ¬¬**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^**

**Se despide toko-chan**

**Rewiev¿? **


	3. CAPITULO 3: REGALOS Y MAS REGALOS, CONFU

**Capitulo 3 ^^ si si ya se maten a toko ¬¬ por no actualizar gomen la imaginación se va al caño TwT bueno aquí el cap :3**

**CAPITULO 3: REGALOS Y MAS REGALOS, CONFUCION Y MAS CONFUCION…**

Tercer día en el shibusen Death the kid ya tiene sus sentimientos claros hacia la pelirrosa…

Crona sigue confundida por lo ocurrido… vuelve a usar una ropa normal (vestido negro) para que no allá más accidentes además que sus poderes de bruja están surgiendo…

Maka mato a soul por besar a su amiga….

Soul está en el hospital por paliza que le dio maka y remate de ragnarok…

Ragnarok cuida a crona por todos lados…

Tercer día en el shibusen todo a la normalidad cuando…

-¡crona!-grito ragnarok corriendo por el shibusen-donde estas tonta-

-aquí- dijo crona aferrada a un palito en lo más alto del shibusen

-¿cómo llegaste allá? No importa ¿cómo te bajo?- se pregunto el celoso hermano.

-creo que me resbalo- … puf … *se suelta* -¡Aaaaa¡ ragnarok .. Maka… alguien –grito crona cayendo-

-Tonta¡- grito su hermano

Ya casi en el suelo alguien la tomo en brazos… y ese alguien era .

-kid- dijo asustada crona

-no me des ese susto por favor creí que no te alcanzaría-dijo sonrojado y ¨sonriendo¨ (si es que a esa mueca se le puede llamar así)

-etto… gracias – dijo crona regalándole un tierno abrazo

-e…jejeje- *sonrojado* -n…no hay de q…que- articulo el shinigami.

-etto…kid ya puedes bajarme-dijo crona sonrojada

Se había que dado idiotizado por el abrazo que no se dio cuenta que la cargaba todavía

-a gomen- dijo nervioso y la bajo al suelo.

-en todo esto… ¿cómo llegaste allá?-pregunto kid

-pues… veras hace una semana… creo… descubrí que tengo poderes de bruja… y empecé a practicar primero volando una escoba y pues... no salió nada bien…- dijo decaída crona.

-tranquila poco a poco se aprende linda- articulo kid

-*sonrojada*g-gracias- murmuro crona bajito

-¡Kid¡- llego gritando ragnarok

-kuso la cage- pensó kid

-¡KID¡-

El shinigami espero un golpe del grandote pero lo único que recibió fue una mano en el hombro

-¿he?- dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos

-gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ragnarok

-d-de nada- dijo kid

-Muy bien tonta vámonos a casa que es tarde y tengo que comprar cosas para… ya sabes- dijo sonrojado ragnarok

-haaa eso okey- dijo crona sonriendo ^^

- ¿eso?- pregunto kid

-luego te cuento adiós- dijo ragnarok antes de llevarse como costal a crona

(N/a: les recomiendo que lo lean como lo hace town cuando lee sus mapas ^^ pd: si no saben quien es busquen en youtube itonwgameplay y vean un video de el narrando un mapa XD).

Kid estaba confundido no sabía qué era eso de lo que hablaba ragnarok y más aun como demostraría a la chica de cabellos rosas lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella… le causaba muchas cosquillas en su estomago un kjdkalda en su cabeza un me sudan las manos y chorro sientas cosas más que será eso que siente kid

Crona podrá volar en escoba?

Porque ragnarok se sonrojo?

Toko seguirá el fanfic?

SI lo seguirá XD ahora mismo…

-¿ragnarok porque no quieres decirle a nadie lo del 14 de febrero?- pregunto crona

-porque no¡- punto *sonrojado*

-okey hermano-dijo derrotada

Crona tenía una mirada especial no sabía que era poder o coincidencia podía poner a todos los chicos con pensamientos pervertidos haciendo que cedieran ante ella… no lo utilizaría para el mal porque no le gustaba pero cuando la quería la podía utilizar ¬w¬ esa mirada activaba a su amiguito haciendo que hasta soñaran con ella no lo había utilizado con nadie excepto con Black star que una ocasión le estaba molestando con lo plana que era… desde ese día no volvió a burlarse de ella *muajajaja*

-por favor ragnarok- *mirada endurece amiguitos*

-haaa… crona… no… la mirada no por favor ¡y¡-*amiguito duro*

-haaa ¡está bien es para san Valentín contenta ahora aleja esa carita- gimió ragnarok

-está bien- dijo alegre crona –wow san Valentín que lindo… pero que es san Valentín?-se pregunto ella

**Okey esta parte la dividiré en 2 jeje si no hay tarea actualizare pronto perdón por no actualizar merezco morir quemada TwT o explotada por creepers LOL un saludo; 3 a mis sexis amigos y pásenla bien toko-chan fuera : D**


End file.
